1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for protecting an engine and other aircraft components from damage that may otherwise occur from a fuel control unit failure.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a failure of fuel control unit (high-side failure) on a turbine engine was detected by monitoring of the power turbine speed (Np). Upon detection, a remedy was automatically employed, such as shutdown of the engine.
There are significant shortcomings of using power turbine speed (Np) in the detection of a high-side failure, such as the slowness of detection, which are discussed further herein. Hence, there is a need for an improved method and system for detecting and remedying a high-speed failure in a turbine engine.